The invention relates to an apparatus for mixing powdered or coarse-grained bulk materials or solids, and more particularly to a mixing apparatus of the type that includes an upper or first mixing device, a lower or second mixing device connected to the bottom of the first mixing device, and concentrically arranged gravity pipes which convey bulk material from different levels of the first mixing device to the second mixing device.